User talk:Sapphirewhirlwind
Hi there, Sapphirewhirlwind! Welcome to our Diablo Wiki, and thank you for your contribution on Belial! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Hawki! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! -- Hawki (Talk) 14:09, May 28, 2012 :I know this is kind of super ultra late and all, but i'll say it anyway: thank you for being the first person to greet me here :) Sapphirewhirlwind (talk) 08:47, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Hate to rain on your parade, but that's actually an automated message delivered to every registered user who makes an edit. It is signed by whichever administrator had been active most recently to when the message was added to your talk page. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:02, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. But if it's a general message that is automatically sent, then why have individual admins sign it? Would it be easier if the message contained a collective term for all the adminstrators? Zach Hontiveros Pagkalinawan (talk) 14:39, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :::That is the way Wikia designed it. I can make it have just one set signature, like myself instead of the most recent admin, but it would still be automated and no more personal than if it was another admin. If you are interested in learning more, you can read about it here. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 14:47, February 24, 2013 (UTC) User info :"I'm a gay guy who love cats, men, reading/writing, playing videogames, surfing the Internet (like everbody else these days) as well as a host of other activities to a great degree." :WHO GIVES A DICK IF YOU LIKE MEN AND YOU'RE GAY :I THINK YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT THAT OUT : 03:50, August 18, 2012 (UTC)AAAA ::People can put whatever they want on their user pages so long as it does not violate Wikia's terms of use. Whether it is true, coherent, or even advisable is irrelevant. Writing homophobic comments, however, does violate Wikia's terms of use. I wouldn't necessarily say your comment was, but perhaps borderline at least. Be careful what you choose to say, 76.70.111.126, or I may have to suspend you. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:37, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Quotes I noticed you have a long quote in the Neztem Petroglyphs article. This is frowned upon, direct quotations should make up a minority of the page content. What I would recommend is to still use the same source, but rewrite the quote into your own words so it is no longer a direct quote. If you want to keep the full-length quote just as it is, you will need to add additional content to the article so the quote itself is pushed back in predominance to a secondary position. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:17, February 20, 2013 (UTC) : Understood, I'll get to fixing it right away. Sapphirewhirlwind (talk) 17:26, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Lilith I was a little lazy and undid the entire edit, but if you'd like to re-enter the text portion, I'll leave that be.. Breywood (talk) 18:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Architect of the Eternal Conflict. While I did hear the rep saying that Malthael wanted end the Eternal Conflict, I didn't see anywhere it was indicated that he was its architect. What time in the Gamescon presentation did they mention it? Breywood (talk) 21:42, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :At 3:57, we have Brian Kindregan, lead writer of Diablo III: Reaper of Souls, calling Malthael as the Arcitect of the Eternal Conflict. Since neither Chris Metzen or any other higher ranking personnel of Blizzard Entertainment has yet to rebuke this statement, I believe it can be classified as canon until such a time the company makes a retcon.Zach Hontiveros Pagkalinawan (talk) 13:30, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :I missed that part and I was up to twenty minutes of rambling before I had to ask, thanks for pointing it out. My apologies if it seemed I was putting you on the spot. Breywood (talk) 14:37, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Images Keep in mind that fan images aren't to be used in articles.--Hawki (talk) 05:28, October 20, 2014 (UTC) : My apologies, I forgot that not all works on google images are public domain. Zach Hontiveros Pagkalinawan (talk) 17:57, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ::It's not just an issue of legality, it is also professionalism. The wiki is supposed to be like an encyclopedia, and so to meet such standards, we should only use official works. So even if you get permission to use fan art, we still don't want it used here with the exceptions of talk pages, user pages, blogs, or articles that for some reason directly reference fans or fan-made art. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:07, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Martin Shevchik (talk) 14:02, June 27, 2015 (UTC)